onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 566
Chapter 566 is titled "Assault". Cover Page Color spread: The Straw Hat Pirates relaxing by a stream and enjoying cola. Short Summary Luffy attempts to pass the admirals, but is knocked back by Kizaru and stabbed by Aokiji, forcing Marco to intervene. The executioners attempt to kill Ace, but Crocodile stops them, forcing Doflamingo to behead the former Shichibukai. Unaffected, Crocodile clashes with Doflamingo as the Whitebeard Pirates breach the wall. As Whitebeard blasts his way through the Marines, Sengoku states that he and Garp must participate in the war. Long Summary As the admirals dodge the projectiles formed from the frozen mast, Luffy activates Gear Second, hoping to make a straight dash for Ace. However, Kizaru easily catches up to him and knocks him aside with a kick at light-speed. Up on the execution platform, the guards are about to execute Ace. However, they are blown back by an unknown force, which is revealed to be an attack by none other than Crocodile. While Sengoku wonders why Crocodile would aid his own enemy, the former Shichibukai notes that he only did it because he did not want to see the Marines be satisfied. Suddenly, taking everyone by surprise, Crocodile's head comes flying off of his body. Doflamingo, standing behind Crocodile, says that he is jealous that he had decided to side with Whitebeard instead of him. Forming his head back onto his body, Crocodile responds that he is not teaming up with anyone and attacks Doflamingo. Meanwhile, Luffy has been knocked down, as Aokiji stabbed him with an ice saber. Hancock screams at Aokiji and prepares to interfere, but instead Marco knocks Aokiji away. The pirates in the bay, attempting to make their way past the iron wall, all try to swim towards the gateway made by Oars. As the Marines prepare to fire upon the susceptible pirates, a coated ship suddenly emerges from the sea, allowing most in the water to climb aboard. Whitebeard notes that he never said that all of his ships had surfaced. While the Marines are busy debating whether or not they should aim at Oars or the ship, Oars lifts the ship into the air and pulls it through the hole he created. As the pirates prepare to storm the stage, Oars takes cannon fire, causing him to collapse once more. Whitebeard then leaps into the plaza and, commanded his "children" to keep away, swings his bisento in a circle, knocking away all of the Marines in his path. With the only Marines still standing being the admirals, a few of the vice admirals, and those upon the podium, the Whitebeard Pirates prepare to make their final charge to save Ace. Sengoku then tells Garp that the two of them will be required to join the war. Quick References Chapter Notes *Admiral Akainu's devil fruit is confirmed to be a logia type since his body can also turn into magma. *The executioners make their first attempt to execute Ace, but fail. *The Whitebeard Pirates and their allies finally reach the plaza. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 475 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 566 it:Capitolo 566 es:Capítulo 566